This invention relates to battery-generator assemblies, and more particularly to a monitor for indicating conditions of excessively high and low output voltage from such assemblies.
Monitoring the output voltage from battery and generator assemblies for excessively high and low voltage serves to alert an operator of impending malfunction of the components of the assembly, as well as other electrical components served by it. For example, when utilized with battery and generator assemblies associated with internal combustion engines, it is effective in alerting the operator of impending malfunctions in the battery, generator (including alternators), voltage regulators, starting motors and soleniod switches therefor.
Generators and alternators, hereinafter encompassed in the term generator, usually fail electrically because of regulator and generator malfunction or overload. Deterioration of voltage regulators causes the generator to operate at too high or too low a voltage. Unless corrected, these conditions ultimately result in damage to the generator and battery. Starting motors also generally deteriorate gradually, resulting in electrical short circuits and open circuits. Starting motor solenoid switches generally fail as a result of excessive arcing brought about by low voltage when starting, or by too much current, caused by faulty starting motor.
Gradual deterioration of batteries also is the usual experience. Usually, one cell of a battery begins to fail, and although it may continue to operate the starting motor, the lowered voltage produces a high amperage condition which results in burning of switches as well as starting motor brushes and commutators. This low voltage condition also results in overloading of the generator because the latter attempts to bring the battery up to proper voltage.
Monitors of various types have been provided heretofore to perform the functions described hereinbefore. They are characterized generally by involving electro-mechanical relays and other components having mechanical moving parts which are subject to malfunction and consequent false indications. Such systems also are rather bulky, require special mounting to minimize vibrations, and require periodic maintenance and repair.